bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Mason Brown
Mason Brown is a Subterra brawler from Gundalia, and also part of Ren's team to infiltrate Bakugan Interspace. Information Anime In Brawler to Be, he battled a unknown kid with a Raptorix and won. He then defeated Jake and later lost on the second match of him and Jake. In Confrontation, he and Lena Isis lost to two top-ranked players while using their non-Guardian Bakugan to test their strength. The kids were then brought back to the Twelve Orders and hypnotized by Kazarina in order to recruit them. In Hostile Takeover, he faces Dan Kuso and Shun Kazami in a tag brawl with Taylor (a brainwashed kid). He lost this battle even with his Battle Gear. In The Sacred Orb, he makes a small appearance along with all of Ren's crew (except Sid) getting chewed out because the brawlers have joined Neathia. In Decoy Unit, he revealed his actual form and was given a second chance by Airzel against Marucho and Jake. It ended in a tie after Marucho and Jake fled the battle after Marucho used Akwimos's last ability, which froze Avior and Strikeflier, distracting the two Gundalians. In The Secret of the Orb, Mason headed off with Kazarina, who was sent off with Nurzak on a reconnaissance mission. However, Mason escaped after striking down two Gundalian guards. He then headed off to Neathia, possibly to switch sides, but fell in a large crack in the ground when the Sacred Orb got "angry" and started shattering everything. Although Avior saved him from falling, both were sent around the dimensions when the Sacred Orb gave off a massive energy surge. In Genesis, Mason and Avior are seen stuck in between dimensions along with Nurzak and Sabator. After Dan defeated Dragonoid Colossus, he was brought to Neathia along with Nurzak and joined the brawlers as they travel to Gundalia. In Infiltrated, he, Ren, Nurzak, and Fabia split off from the rest of the Brawlers to rescue his former teammates, Lena, Jesse, and Zenet. Later, he and Ren split off into another group to rescue his teammates while Nurzak and Fabia battled Kazarina and Stoica. In Redemption, he and Ren reach the lab, only to find that Lena, Jesse, and Zenet have been removed from their stasis tubes. The two of them later meet up with Fabia and she explains what happened. In Final Strike, He leaves the brawlers to look for Nurzak who he still believes is still alive, he is currently searching Gundalia for evidence of Nurzak. In Gundalian Showdown he found Nurzak and came back just in time to help Fabia defeat Kazarina. Although he ends up only watching Fabia and Nurzak battle. He continues to observe the battle in Broken Spell. In Code Eve (episode), he, Fabia, and Nurzak rush to Nurzak's ship to go back to Neathia and help the Brawlers fight Emperor Barodius. On the way, they are stopped by Gill, and Fabia and Mason fight him in order to buy Nurzak time to start up the ship. Bakugan * Subterra Avior (Guardian Bakugan) * Silver Lashor (Battle Gear) * Pyrus Clawsaurus Trivia *His surname, like Joe, is Brown. *He sounds a lot like Gus Grav at some points despite them having different voice actors. *When Marucho has an emergency, he pages "Mr. Brown" which is code to Ren which may get Joe and Mason confused. *His personality is similar to a professor or strategist. *He tends to spazz out when things don't go his way (much like Shadow), as he blamed Avior when he lost to Jake, and started laughing for no reason when he discovered he was walking in circles. *He along with Nurzak joined the brawlers in Episode 29, who are both Subterra brawlers. *Mason joining the brawlers marks the 3rd time a Gundalian has joined the Battle Brawlers, the others being Nurzak and Ren. *Dan said both he and Nurzak were sent between dimensions by Barodius. While this is true for Nurzak, this is not entirely true for Mason as it was the Orb that sent him by accident. *Strangely, the Mason in the anime is a Subterra Brawler, while the Mason in Bakugan Dimensions is a Ventus brawler. *In Episode 36, it was shown that Mason may like Fabia because he was flirting with her when he arrived with Nurzak and Avior told him "Quit flirting, we are here to settle a score". Gallery File:msnns.jpg|Mason File:msnp.jpg File:Lena_Mason.jpg|Lena and Mason File:m14.jpg|Mason and Zenet's true forms File:Mason_Avior.jpg|Mason and Avior Mason15.jpg File:Mason Brown.jpg|Mason using an Ability Card File:Screen shot 2010-08-22 at 9.57.09 PM.png|Mason using an Ability Card File:Mason_2.jpg|Mason summoning Lashor File:Gundaliangearsummon.png|Mason summoning Lashor from his hand Mason and Avior.PNG|Mason and Avior File:mason.jpg|Avoir saving Mason from falling File:mais.jpg|Mason and Avior on the intermission screen Battles Mason is shown not to be very good always losing against the brawlers Category:Characters Category:Gundalians Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Former Villains